Conséquences
by Kaleiya
Summary: YAOI: Nos amis vont devoir apprendre qu'il y a toujours des conséquences a nos actes ! Atem s'en souviendra a l'avenir qu'il faut éviter les caprices ! FIC ARRETEE
1. un caprice signé Atem

**Conséquences**

**Auteur :** Une tarée qui passe sa vie devant un écran ? Ah ben c'est moi !

**Disclaimer :** Aucun personnage ne m'appartient ! (dommage) ils sont tous a Kazuki Takahashi . (vais faire des économies pour m'en acheter un !)

**Rating :** En **M** pour changer un peu ! Interdit aux moins de 15 ans en bref ! (je doute que les folles détestant les chameaux en tiennent compte !)

**Genre :** Yaoi, OOC, lime, romance, une petite dose d'humour et un brin de magie ! Ben quoi ? (je voulais faire du lemon mais j'ai du m'en abstenir !)

**Pairing :** Un seul et unique couple ! Seto x Atem . (Pour le premier chap, c'est sur !)

**Advertissement :** Que les homophobes ainsi que les folles détestant les chameaux passent leur chemin ! Fic faisant allusion a une relation entre mecs !

**Résumé :** Il a fait un caprice, un tout petit mais riquiqui caprice ! Seul ennui, il ne s'est pas protégé et doit en payer les conséquences !

**Notes :** Pour changer un peu, je me mets au yaoi ! Dans cette fic, Atem a son propre corps et vit chez Seto . Eux deux ont des pouvoirs : Seto a le don d'ubiquité (le fait d'etre a deux endroits en meme temps) et Atem peut…se changer en femme ! Idée zarbi venue pendant mon sommeil (ET QUI M'A REVEILLEE !) Je sens que je vais passer beaucoup de temps là-dessus !

Mes commentaires entre parenthèses .

**Chapitre 1 : Caprice signé Atem .** (Capri ! C'est fini ! Hein ? Bon ok je sors !)

Une jeune femme se tenait devant les locaux de la KaibaCorp . Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs qui étaient rouge au niveau des pointes, parsemés de mèches blondes sur le devant . Ses yeux étaient violets, sa peau mate et elle portait un débardeur noir (visiblement serré au niveau de la poitrine) avec un jean noir et des baskets . (le tour de poitrine ? bonne question ! Je dirais bonnet B déjà pour…j'ai compris, je sors !)

Elle entra dans le batiment et s'adressa à la femme qui se trouvait a l'accueil .

.- Bonjour . Est-ce que monsieur Kaiba est là ? demanda t-elle .

.- Il doit etre dans son bureau au dernier étage . répondit l'hotesse .

.- Merci .

Elle chercha des yeux l'ascenseur . Les portes de celui-ci étaient a quelques mètres d'un distributeur de boissons et d'une machine a café . Elle appela l'ascenseur qui arriva au bout d'une minute . Elle entra et appuya sur le bouton correspond au dernier étage . Un employé entra précipitamment dans l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton correspondant au 15ème étage . L'ascenseur referma ses portes et entama sa montée aux étages supérieur .

La jeune femme sentit une main baladeuse au niveau de son postérieur et devina sans problème qu'elle avait un pervers a coté d'elle . Elle leva son pied qu'elle écrasa violemment sur le pied de l'employé qui se retint de pousser un cri et qui enleva immédiatement sa main du corps de la jeune femme .

Une fois que l'ascenseur fut au 15ème étage et qu'il ouvrit ses portes, l'employé se dépecha de sortir en boitant légèrement et poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il fut loin de l'ascenseur . La jeune femme lui tira discrètement la langue et, une fois que les portes se furent refermées, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine .

Après une longue minute de patience, l'ascenseur arriva au dernier étage . Elle en sortit et alla droit devant elle jusqu'à atteindre la porte du bureau de Seto Kaiba . Elle entra dans la pièce et prit soin de fermer la porte a clé derrière elle .

Elle balaya la pièce du regard et remarqua l'absence de Seto . Son corps s'illumina et on vit distinctement ses formes disparaître et lorsque la lumière disparut, on pouvait sans problème reconnaître Atem .

Il ne se gena pas pour aller prendre la place de Seto dans son fauteuil en cuir noir .

.- Il ne se refuse vraiment rien ! dit Atem en faisant tourner le fauteuil sur lui-meme .

Le siège n'eut pas la possibilité de faire un tour complet sur lui-meme car son propriétaire officiel avait mit sa main sur le dossier de celui-ci et se tenant en face du jeune pharaon .

.- Aurais tu l'obligeance d'enlever tes fesses de là Atem que je puisse finir mon travail ! fit Seto d'un ton faussement faché .

.- Sympathique d'inclure le nom d'une partie du corps dans ta phrase chéri ! répliqua Atem en faisant la moue .

.- Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ?

.- Alors que j'étais dans l'ascenseur sous ma forme féminine, un de tes employé s'est amusé a me tripoter a un endroit où je n'ai pas trop apprécier qu'il le fasse et du coup, je lui ai rendu la monnaie de sa pièce !

.- Je comprends mieux . On t'a encore tripoter les fesses !

.- Tout juste !

Kaiba tira Atem par son débardeur pour qu'il daigne enfin rendre lui sa place . Le blond finit par céder et se leva à contrecœur . Le brun se dépecha de s'asseoir a sa place et une fois qu'il y fut, le blond s'installa sur ses genoux et mit sa tete contre son torse . Le jeune pdg se remit a son travail pendant que sa moitié restait assit sur ses genoux a écouter les battements de son cœur .

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Kaiba avait enfin terminé son travail (Faut dire que…COMMENT CA JE ME TAIS !) et porta un regard sur le jeune pharaon qui somnolait contre lui . Il lui caressa lentement la joue ce qui eut pour effet de faire sourire son compagnon qui passa ses bras autour du cou du brun et déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de celui-ci .

.- Ravi de voir que tu t'es dépeché de finir ! remarqua Atem en souriant .

.- Si j'avais prit mon temps, tu te serais mit a raler que tu n'a pas pu profiter de ton après-midi a cause de moi ! répliqua Seto en enlacant son amant par la taille .

Le blond fit une légère grimace que le brun s'empressa de faire disparaître par un baiser passionné . Le plus jeune y répondit avec grand plaisir tout en se pressant contre le plus vieux pour approfondir le baiser . Au bout de quelques minutes, ils rompirent le baiser par manque d'oxygène (le terme exact est dioxygène mais…Me tais !) .

.- Seto ? demanda Atem .

.- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? répondit Seto .

.- Je me demandai…ca te generais de coucher avec une femme ?

.- Pardon !

.- Ca va te paraître très bizarre mais j'ai envie de coucher avec toi sous ma forme féminine . Ca te gene ?

.- Je ne sais pas trop quoi te répondre . Mais il faut se méfier des conséquences que ca peut avoir .

.- S'il te plait . supplia Atem qui avait reprit son apparence féminine .

.- Bon, tu as gagné ! On fera ca ce soir quand…

.- Non, ici et maintenant !

Le jeune pdg eut du mal a cacher son étonnement . Sa compagne (vu que Atem est en femme, c'est plus convenable !) en profita pour déboutonner sa chemise tout en l'embrassant dans le cou . Lorsqu'il fut sortit de sa surprise, il se rendit compte qu'il était torse nu et que sa moitié lui déposait de brulants baiser au niveau de ses épaules .

.- Très bien . dit simplement Seto .

Il fit de grands efforts pour se lever de son siège ce qui forca sa moitié a se lever elle aussi . Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément sur la bouche tout en la poussant vers un canapé de cuir vert . Il laissa glisser sa main vers la ceinture de sa compagne et la défit sur le champ . Elle s'extirpa de son jean et profita du fait qu'elle était encore debout pour faire la meme chose avec lui .

.- Qu'est ce que t'attends ? demanda t-elle sur un ton de défi .

.- Tu es toujours sur ? demanda t-il a son tour .

.- Certain !

.- Dans ce cas, tu ne te plaindra pas après si tu en subi toutes les conséquences !

Il la poussa violemment sur le canapé (Ben quoi ? C'est lui qui l'a voulut !), la plaqua en lui tenant les poignets d'une seule main, et l'embrassa sauvagement sur la bouche . Elle essaya de libérer ses poignets mais sans succès .

Environ deux heures plus tard, Seto se rhabilla . Atem, toujours sous sa forme féminine, était recouvert d'une couverture et dormait a poings fermés . Son compagnon le regarda tendrement, sans se douter dans quelle situation ils allaient se retrouver prochainement .

* * *

NB: C'est officiel, je suis tarée ! reviews please ! 


	2. QUOI !

Me revoilà !

Dans ce chap, on verra les pensées des personnages (Pour Atem, c'est en italique et pour Seto, en gras)

Et surprise ! Ils auront une visite assez spéciale !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2 : QUOI !**

Après ce qu'il s'est déroulé dans le bureau de Kaiba, trois semaines se sont écoulées et la dernière semaine fut très dure pour notre pharaon préféré car il fut victime de petits désagréments pas bien méchants (heu…facon de parler !).

Onze heures moins le quart, Atem se décide enfin a ouvrir les yeux après avoir passée une nuit assez agitée . Pendant la nuit, il fut victime de nausées et de maux de tete qui l'empêchèrent de dormir pendant un bon moment . Malgré les deux aspirines qu'il avait prises, rien ne changea .

Il se leva paresseusement et enfila les premiers habits qui lui tombèrent sous la main . Il glissa ses pieds dans ses pantoufles, ouvrit la porte de la chambre et partit en direction de la cuisine car il avait très faim .

Une fois arrivé sur les lieux, il sortit un bol d'un placard, prit du chocolat en poudre, sortit le lait du frigo ainsi que la confiture de groseilles (ma préférée !), se coupa des tranches de pain qu'il fit griller (moi je le fait exploser le grille-pain !), et prit une pomme dans la corbeille a fruits .

Soudain, il entendit sonner a la porte . Se souvenant qu'il était seul au manoir aujourd'hui, il alla ouvrir et eu la surprise de trouver Sérénity derrière la porte .

.- Bonjour Atem . dit Sérénity sans sa joie habituelle .

.- Bonjour Sérénity . dit Atem qui avait un peu de mal a cacher sa surprise de voir la jeune fille ici, au manoir Kaiba .

.- Je suis désolée de te déranger mais j'ai vraiment besoin de parler a quelqu'un .

.- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas voir Théa ? C'est elle que tu vas voir d'habitude .

.- Elle travaille aujourd'hui et je n'ai pas envie de l'embeter avec cette histoire .

.- C'est si grave que ca pour que tu viennes me voir moi ?

.- Oui, ca nous concerne Joey et moi .

.- Entre .

.- Merci .

Elle entra . Atem l'installa au salon et la fit patienter le temps qu'il retourne dans la cuisine mettre son petit-déjeuner sur un plateau qu'il emporta au salon . (c'est le repas le plus important de la journée non ?) A son retour, il retrouva la jeune fille en pleurs . Il posa le plateau sur la table basse et s'installa a coté de la jeune fille .

.- Sérénity…commenca Atem .

.- On…On a fait…quelque chose…d'irréparable…Joey et moi . dit Sérénity entre deux sanglots .

.- Calme-toi Sérénity .

Elle se blottit contre lui (ne vous imaginez pas des choses !) . Il lui caressa lentement les cheveux pour la calmer .

_« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé non de non ! _

_Toujours quand je suis pas là évidemment !_

_Et si Seto décide de rentrer a ce moment précis et qu'il me trouve avec elle, il va se poser des questions !_

_Ah mais c'est vrai ! On avait dit a Sérénity nos petites particularités avec Seto ! Il se posera aucune question de toute manière !_

_Une minute, Joey m'avait pas dit qu'elle était lesbienne ? »_

Au bout de cinq minutes, la jeune fille se calma et s'éloigna un peu de lui .

.- Je vais t'expliquer ce qui se passe . En fait, il y a un mois, Joey et moi on est rentrés très tard d'une soirée . On étaient tous les deux complètement ivres et on ne savait plus trop ce qu'on faisait ! Et après…on…c'est pas facile a avouer mais…on a…

_« Vous avez quoi ? »_

.- On a…couché ensemble…

Elle baissa honteusement les yeux . Atem était resté bouche bée en entendant ca .

_« Voilà ce qu'elle voulait dire par « irréparable » ! »_

Elle leva lentement les yeux .

.- Après ca, on a essayé d'y oublier en espérant qu'il n'y aurait aucune conséquence mais quand je me suis apercue avant-hier que je n'avais pas eue mes règles, j'en ai parlé a mon frère et il s'est précipité a la pharmacie la plus proche . Il est revenu avec deux tests de grossesse car le pharmacien n'a pas fait attention et j'ai fait le test . Je te laisse deviner le résultat .

.- …Tu es…enceinte de…Joey…répondit difficilement Atem tellement la nouvelle l'avait secoué .

.- Oui . Le lendemain, mon frère a téléphoné a Mai et lui a dit de passer en urgence . Elle est arrivée dans l'heure qui a suivit l'appel et on lui a expliquer ce qu'il se passait . C'est elle qui m'a conseillé de passer au manoir afin de demander a Kaiba s'il voulait bien que je reste le temps de ma grossesse .

.- Pourquoi tu ne resterais pas avec ton frère ?

.- Parce que ma mère va passer dans quatre mois et si elle se rend compte de ma grossesse, elle va me poser des tas de questions et me séparera définitivement de Joey !

.- Je vois…Bon ben reste ici !

.- Et Kaiba ?

.- Je m'en chargerais ! De toute facon, s'il est pas d'accord, je le laisse tomber et je retourne chez Yugi ! Tant pis pour lui !

Sérénity retrouva son sourire ce qui fit énormément plaisir a son ami .

_« J'ai encore fait une bonne action ! »_

Soudain, il eut des maux de tete et fut prit de vertiges . Son amie s'inquiéta .

.- Ca va aller Sérénity !

.- Tu en es sur ?

.- Oui !

.- Ca fait combien de temps que tu as des trucs de ce genre ?

.- Pourquoi tu me demandes ca ?

.- Répond !

.- Un mois !

.- Est-ce que par hasard tu aurais couché avec Kaiba sous ta forme féminine ?

_« Pardon ! Serait elle en train de me dire que… »_

.- Oui, je l'ai fait mais c'est tout bonnement impossible que la cause de ce que j'ai soit ce a quoi tu penses !

.- Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir !

Elle sortit de son sac une longue boite en carton de forme rectangulaire . Atem finit par prendre sa forme féminine, prit la boite et monte a l'étage . Il en redescendit deux minutes plus tard, toujours en femme, et tendit un batonnet blanc a la jeune fille .

.- Je penses sérieusement que c'est inutile !

.- Moi pas ! Figure toi que moi aussi j'ai des vertiges ! Pardonne une fois de plus mon indiscrétion mais, quand tu te transforme en femme, tu as aussi les règles ?

.- Oui, je les ai !

.- Et tu les surveilles ?

.- Oui, je…

_« Oh mince !_

_Ca fait plus d'un mois que je les ai pas eues ! _

_Alors… »_

Sérénity regarda le batonnet . Le haut de celui-ci était devenu bleu et elle le montra a Atem qui le regarda d'un regard vide .

.- Je t'annonce que tu vas avoir ton premier enfant !

Il ne répondit rien .

_« C'est pas vrai !_

_Dans quelle situation je me suis fourré cette fois !_

_Qu'est ce que je vais faire ?_

_Qu'est ce que je vais devenir ?_

_J'aurais jamais du céder a mes impulsions !_

_Mais comment je vais m'en sortir de ce bordel ! »_

On entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et quelques secondes après, Seto entra dans le salon .

.- Tiens, c'est rare de te voir sous cette forme dans le manoir tout comme il est rare de voir un Wheeler dans cette demeure ! dit-il .

Son regard fut attiré par le test de grossesse .

**« Qu'est ce que…**

**Ca y est ! J'ai compris !**

**Voilà pourquoi il est en femme ! »**

.- Si ce machin est bien a qui je pense, cette personne sait très bien ce que je vais lui dire !

_« Grr »_

Atem se leva d'un coup, prit Sérénity par le poignet et sortit de la pièce en faisant claquer rageusement la porte . Seto esquissa un sourire narquois .

.- On dirait bien que je vais devoir m'habitué a dormir tout seul pendant quelques temps !

La porte s'ouvrit sur Sérénity qui avait oublié son sac a main . Elle le prit et s'arreta pour parler a Kaiba .

.- Si je suis là, c'est…

.- Pas la peine de me narrer ton histoire ! Ton frère m'a appelé au bureau et m'a tout expliqué de A a Z avec Valentine que j'entendais derrière lui ! Je lui ai dit que je te répondrait en personne et c'est pour ca que je suis rentré si tot ! Vu que Makuba ne reviendra pas avant d'avoir son Bac, tu peux rester ! En plus, il faudra bien quelqu'un pour rester avec lui et partager son malheur, et tu es la mieux placée pour ca ! De toute facon, je suis sur qu'il ne voudra plus me voir ou m'adresser la parole jusqu'à ce qu'il admette que j'avais raison !

* * *

NB: Comme vous avez du le comprendre, c'est Atem qui va s'en prendre plein la gueule ! 


	3. Chapter 3

Me revoilà après une longue absence due a mon éjection de la part de l'admin du site ! (vaut mieux pas que je dise tout ce que j'ai sur le coeur ici...)

Pour ceux qui son passés sur mon blog auteur, ils ont du voir que ce chapitre allait arriver bientot ! Eh bien là, je l'ai enfin fini meme si je l'ai légèrement baclé sur la fin et que les deux protagonistes sont totalement OOC !

En passant, dédicace a tous les auteurs qui postent encore ici !

en gras: pensées secrètes de Kaiba

en italique: pensées les plus profondes d'Atem

(): voice of god ! :p

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Shopping**

Pendant deux très long mois, Atem cessa d'adresser la parole a Seto et dormait seul dans une des nombreuses chambres du manoir . Au fil des jours, il avait remarqué qu'il mettait de plus en plus de temps pour passer de femme a homme . Il finit par associer cet étrange phénomène a sa grossesse qui, meme quand il fut en homme, devenait de plus en plus visible . En effet, son ventre prenait petit a petit du volume et il allait bientôt etre forcé de s'acheter de nouvelles affaires, autant pour son coté masculin que féminin .

Seto de son coté, s'inquiètait plus du fait que, le jour où son amant sera forcé d'aller a l'hopital sous sa forme féminine, il n'avait aucun papiers d'identité et donc, il se trouvait devant un problème qu'il devait de préférence se dépecher de résoudre . De plus, il avait surpris des journalistes postés pas très loin du manoir et commencait sérieusement a s'inquiéter pour leur vie privée a lui et a Atem .

La jeune Wheeler se révélait lui etre d'une grande utilité puisque son chéri refusait de lui adresser la parole meme pour lui dire « bonjour » . Elle lui avait parlé du petit problème vestimentaire que commencait a avoir son amant ainsi qu'elle meme et accepta de lui preter sa carte de crédit pour une journée shopping au centre commercial qu'il avait prit la peine de demander de l'ouvrir un peu plus tot pour qu'ils puissent etre tranquilles pour leurs achats .

Le jour J a neuf heures, Seto était en train de travailler a la KaibaCorp, comme toujours à cette heure-ci pour pouvoir rentrer chez lui avant la tombée de la nuit .

**« Tout devrait bien se passer ! **

**Enfin, pour elles !**

**Si Atem savait que j'avais pensé ca…**

**Ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est ces journalistes .**

**Ils n'ont pas bougé de l'endroit où je les aient vus .**

**Quelque chose me dit que j'ai intérêt a agir très vite ! »**

Il prit le combiné du téléphone et appela Roland .

.- Oui monsieur Kaiba ?

.- J'aimerai que vous fassiez une enquete discrète pour moi…

Au centre commercial, dans un magasin spécialisé dans l'habillement des femmes enceintes, Sérénity attendait patiemment devant une cabine d'essayage que son « amie » en sorte pour lui montrer comment allait ce qu'elle lui avait choisi (ca promet…).

.- Allez sort de là ! dit elle .

.- Non ! fit la voix féminine d'Atem de la cabine d'essayage (qu'est ce que je disais !) .

.- Tu vas pas rester là-dedans pendant 5000 ans !

.- Ha ha ! Très drole ! (Je la trouve excellente moi !)

_« J'ai l'impression d'etre une poupée dans ce truc !_

_Mais je dois admettre que je suis moins serré qu'avant !_

_Surtout au niveau de la poitrine . »_

.- Si t'es pas sorti dans une minute, j'appelle les pompiers !

.- Ca va, ca va ! Je sors .

Notre version féminine de l'ancien pharaon sortit de la cabine .

.- T'es adorable comme ca ! s'exclama Sérénity .

.- Parle pour toi !

En effet, le haut qu'il portait était de couleur rose (yurk !) pastel, sans manches, assez transparent au niveau du ventre, avec de la dentelle et avait une ceinture car il était très large au niveau du ventre afin de pouvoir etre porté tout le long de la grossesse .

.- Je te jure que ca te va comme un gant ! Ca fait ressortir la couleur de ta peau !

.- Faudra vraiment que je porte ce truc ?

.- Oui ma chère !

.- Et mince !

.- Va essayer le second haut tant que t'y est ainsi que le jean !

Il retourna dans la cabine d'essayage et se hata d'enlever ce haut qui faisait trop ressortir sa féminité a son gout . Il se regarda dans la glace . La jeune fille avait eu la gentillesse de lui preter un soutien-gorge au cas où une des vendeuses voudrait mettre son grain de sel dans les essayages . Celui-ci était blanc avec de fines rayures mauves et moulait parfaitement sa poitrine . Il passa le haut ainsi que le jean et sortit de la cabine .

.- Ca au moins, tu pourras y porter quel que soit ta forme . fit remarquer Sérénity .

_« En plus ca me plait bien ! »_

Le haut était violet, manches longues, ouvert au niveau des épaules et possédait lui aussi une ceinture de couleur bleu pale car il possédait les memes caractéristiques que le précédent . Le jean, possédant les memes caractéristiques que les autres vetements, était un peu moulant au niveau des cuisses .

Il tourna sur lui-meme pour que la jeune fille vérifia que la taille était la bonne . Une vendeuse arriva a ce moment-là . Elle était blonde avec des yeux malicieux et esquissait un sourire commercial, destiné a attirer les clients (bac STG option mercatique pour la blonde ?).

.- Vous avez trouvé votre bonheur mesdames ? demanda t-elle .

.- Oui nous avons trouvé ce que nous cherchions ! répondit Sérénity pendant que Atem rigolait mentalement a cause du dernier mot de la question de la vendeuse .

.- Désirez vous passer à la caisse ?

.- Après que mon ami se soit changé ! (vous remarquerez que j'ai fait exprès d'y laisser au masculin !)

.- Bien mada…

.- Mademoiselle s'il vous plait !

.- Heu…oui, mademoiselle .

La vendeuse s'en alla vers la caisse quand une autre vendeuse aux cheveux bruns la devanca .

.- Je peux savoir d'où tu sors ? demanda la brune .

.- Je suis nouvelle .

La brune resta méfiante et demeura a la caisse tandis que la blonde s'en alla en lui jetant un regard noir . Sérénity et Atem allèrent enfin a la caisse .

_« La souffrance est finie ! » _(Je te comprends mon vieux…)

.- Tiens, où est l'autre vendeuse ? demanda Sérénity .

.- Une autre vendeuse ? demanda Atem .

.- Celle-là ? Elle a disparu quand elle a vu que je ne voulais pas partir de la caisse ! répondit la brune .

.- Seto n'avait pas dit au téléphone qu'il n'y aurait qu'une personne au magasin ? questionna le pharaon qui commenca a s'inquiéter .

.- C'est ce qu'il avait dit ! confirma la jeune fille . Attends, tu crois que…

.- On va aller a la Kaiba Corp lui demander ce qu'il en pense !

_« Meme si ca me dégoute ! »_

.- Dépechez vous de sortir car le centre commercial ouvre dans 10 minutes ! dit la vendeuse .

Atem paya avec la carte de crédit de Kaiba (normal non ?) et rejoignit un des hommes de Kaiba a l'extérieur de la boutique en compagnie de Sérénity . Celui-ci prit les achats . Le jeune pharaon arreta son regard sur une boutique .

.- Je vous rejoint dans cinq minutes ! déclara t-il en allant dans la boutique en question .

Vers dix heures a la Kaiba Corp, Seto recu un appel de sa secrétaire disant qu'il avait de la visite .

.- Et qui-est-ce ? demanda t-il dans le combiné .

Il entendit la voix de sa secrétaire qui, vraisemblablement, s'était fait prendre l'appareil des mains .

.- C'est nous espèce de tete a claque ! On a te parler ! fit la voix féminine de son compagnon .

.- Tiens, tu me reparles maintenant ?

.- Ouvre cette porte !

.- Qu'est ce qu'on dit ?

.- Hein ?! Comment ca qu'est ce qu'on dit ?! (Bonne question ca ! Qu'est ce qu'on dit ?)

.- Je n'entends pas la douce mélodie des mots magiques sortir de ta bouche si sensuelle.

.- …S'il te plait, ouvre cette porte…

.- Qui ?

.- S'il te plait, ouvre cette porte Kaiba…

_« Fais bien le malin tant que tu le peux encore. »_

.- Là, c'est déjà pas mal mais ca pourrait etre encore mieux.

_« T'attends pas a me revoir de sitot dans ton lit toi… »_

**« Il doit etre en train de me souhaiter tous les maux du monde… »**

.- S'il te plait, ouvre cette porte Seto avant que je ne décide de retourner d'où je viens !

**« C'est moi où il est a les nerfs à vif en ce moment ? »**

Notre cher PDG se décida enfin à aller ouvrir la porte de son bureau à ses risques et périls. Dés que la porte fut ouverte, ce « pauvre » Kaiba se fit immédiatement sauter dessus par ce que l'on pourrait largement appeler une furie.

.- Ca t'amuses a ce point de me faire ce genre de chose a un moment pareil espèce de….commenca Atem. (Le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour pas insulter…)

Il ne put prononcer le qualificatif qu'il réservait à son amant car celui-ci l'arreta en lui volant un baiser sur la bouche.

.- Mais ca ne m'amuse pas du tout mon cœur. Ca m'excite plutot. Fit Kaiba.

_« Il peut pas dire clairement qu'il a envie de me sauter que je puisse enfin prendre mon pied cette nuit ? »_

_« Qu'est-ce qui me prend là ?! »_

_« J'avais dit que je retournerai pas dans son lit ! »_

.- Je peux savoir ce qui t'amène ici si ce n'est pas pour faire ce qu'on fait habituellement ? Demanda le grand brun.

_« C'est moi ou il ne pense qu'au sexe quand je viens le voir ? »_ (Parce que toi c'est mieux ?)

.- Deux choses : D'abord, il y avait une autre personne à part nous et la vendeuse au magasin. Je ne sais qui c'était vu que je ne l'ai pas vue. Et enfin, j'ai ca pour toi !

Atem tendit à son amant un petit sac contenant un paquet de couleur noir.

.- Comme ca, on sera quittes ! Fit le tricolore avant de sortir de la pièce.

En ouvrant le paquet, Kaiba découvrit quelque chose de…disons…spécial…comme un string léopard…Allez savoir si il va le mettre…

* * *

NB: A cause de qui vous savez, j'ai 2 fics qui ont été supprimées ! j'essaierai peut-etre de reposter mais je vais plutot opter pour passer par un forum ou deux !


End file.
